Red
by SparkleLikeASparklyThing
Summary: And her eyes turned red - the same colour of her heart. A heart which would always belong to Eddie Miller. Oneshot


**Hey peoples! Let's write a one-shot! Yay!**

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Patricia ran through the grounds, usually twinkling eyes dull, grey and glimmering with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, a waterfall down her porcelain cheeks. Her killer heels sunk into the ground with every step, but she continued to sprint. What she was running from was unclear; the pain she'd left behind, the hideous injustice of that foul, two-timing little Romeo? Everything and anything had made her run. Just the fact that Eddie had lied to her, broken her heart and denied it made her want to tip a pitcher of milk on his head. Misted over like a car windscreen, her tear-filled eyes made it impossible to see the steadily approaching pursuer on the right hand side of her. She didn't hear their footsteps on the waterlogged ground as they came closer. Didn't see them reach out towards her forearm. But she did feel the shock of their cold hands wrapping around her warm skin, one slammed over her mouth. She tried to scream, but felt the person holding her kick her in the shin. Sobs for Eddie and pure terror overcame her, and finally, she let the pearly tears fall.

Quickly and quietly, the now-thrashing red-head was dragged towards the Gatehouse. Every tick of the clock that she couldn't hear dragged her a second closer to her demise; midday was fast approaching. Instead of being scared, however, she was just sad and jealous. Oh so jealous at the girl who'd stolen her Slimeball from her! Still, the figure dragged her further. Fear crept through her body, caressigng her soul and filling the void in her heart. Jealousy overtook her, making her want to throw up. Desperately wanting to leave now, she bit down on her captor's hand: they simply laughed, and evil, gleeful laugh and slapped her, hard, around the face. Wincing, she followed them towards the Gatehouse.

Finally, the code was put in at such a rapid speed that Patricia went cross eyed just looking at it, and she was dragged into the musty old building. The creaking, rickety steps let out clouds of dust as she stepped on them. The dust entering her nostrils let her almost forget Eddie – but not the intense jealousy she felt. As they reached the top of the stairs, she felt so many memories; her and Eddie, rooting through Miss Denby's possessions. Eddie grasping her shoulders, desperate to protect her in any possible way. Eddie kissing her with such fire and passion that she burned at his touch. All of a sudden, she saw Miss Denby herself emerge from the Tank Room. The struggling girl was thrown to the floor. Robert Frobisher-Smythe stood above her, smiling at her tear streaked face.

"Hello, _Patricia._ How're you?" He smirked snidely at her. She grimaced. "How does it feel, girl? To know that even your boyfriend thinks you're second-best – not to Piper, though, as everyone else assumes; but to an absolute s-stranger o-o-on the internet!" He smirked at her, mocking her wobbly, sad voice. All the 'truth' in his words sunk in, like water into the pores of a sponge. No one was ever really her friend; jealousy burned like a fire in the pit of her stomach. Frobisher winked at Miss Denby, who grabbed the writhing girl and pulled her towards the Tank Room. Once in there, Patricia's eyes adjusted to the impenetrable darkness which coated the small, dinghy room.

The clock hands ticked slowly towards midday.

Patricia gasped as she realised what was happening. She'd sinned. She was going to lose her soul and become a Sinner. Would it hurt? Would she know when it was done? Would she remember anything? All of these thoughts whizzed through her already aching head. Suddenly, she felt Robert grasp her by the scruff of her neck and whisper into her ear, snide voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh, Patricia; naïve, sweet, ridiculous little Patricia - how could you believe that Eddie ever loved you? That your friends ever appreciated you? That Piper was ever equal to you?" His hissing voice made her cringe, jealously and anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, making her blush. The loud chime of a clock striking 'one minute to twelve' made her jump a mile. She saw the embellished, golden sarcophagus open, and felt Robert guide her towards it. As she was pushed into the blinding blue light, she saw her dearest memories flash past her eyes.

_The smirks which she'd shared with Eddie when they'd first met. The snide remarks and taunts, the connection she'd felt whenever they touched hands. _

_Her first kiss with him, how she'd crashed her lips onto his, and he'd seemed more than grateful to snog back. _

_How their fingers interlined perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces. How her head slipped gently into the nape if his neck. How his hands wrapped warmly and perfectly around her waist._

_All of her friends, smiling eyes, grinning like mad. All she wanted was to hug them – especially Eddie. Again, the jealousy made her burn; but the pain was numbed by the light… Then it dawned on her! Eddie never wrote those messages… He'd truly loved her… And she'd said she hated him… Hated him… I hate you…_

But it was too late. Her memories evaporated. She felt the tears freeze as a rush of cold air washed over her. Suddenly, she was thrust from the sarcophagus as it slammed behind her.

Her eyes flashed red – the same colour as her heart.

A heart which would always belong to Eddie Sweet.


End file.
